Sailor Moon AR Special: Kaguya's Arrival
by T.M. Chiba
Summary: This is a special interlude chapter which takes place after Chapter 188 of Sailor Moon AR. Please only read it after Chapter 188


SMAR Special: Snow Princess Kaguya's Arrival.   
  
Galaxia stared out a window of her golden palace at the landscape below. She   
  
didn't particularly know if the view interested her after so many centuries, nonetheless   
  
she looked. Her daughter, Galia walked in and awaited acknowledgement. Galaxia   
  
turned away from the window and stared at her.  
  
"What is it?" she said.  
  
"Queen Galaxia, all is in place," Galia replied.  
  
"You're sure?" Galaxia asked.  
  
"I would not dare to say so if I was not," Galia said.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"You can begin any time you like, the target is in range," Galia said.  
  
"Good," Galaxia said. "Notify all of our forces in the area to be ready for it."   
  
Galia nodded.  
  
"Of course my Queen," She said.  
  
Light years away, on the planet Earth…   
  
Darien walked into Japan's space flight research center to find Dr. Kakeru Ozora,   
  
his direct supervisor, hunched over a computer typing a way quickly. He stopped and   
  
turned.  
  
"It's a Saturday Darien, you sure you want to come into work today?" Ozora   
  
asked with a grin.   
  
"It's all right," Darien said. "You're here after all."  
  
"Yes, but I never leave," Kakeru replied.  
  
"True true, so where's Furi Sagara?" Darien asked.  
  
"She's been working in a different section lately," Kakeru replied. "What a   
  
busybody she is. You better watch it. She may knock you off your pedestal as the top   
  
student working around here."  
  
Darien grinned.  
  
A door opened and in walked a stunning woman, in her late twenties. She wore a   
  
jacket emblazoned with United States National Aeronautics and Space Administration   
  
patches.   
  
"Himeko!" Kakeru shouted happily and ran into her arms. Darien grinned as the   
  
couple was reunited after months apart. He could understand their joy.  
  
"How is NASA training?" Kakeru asked.  
  
"It's so exciting," Himeko said. "It seems like a dream. I can't wait to go up into   
  
space, it's just…it's what I've always wanted to do."   
  
Both smiled at each other the way couples do.  
  
"Himeko you remember Darien right?" Kakeru said breaking out of the romantic   
  
bliss.   
  
Himeko smiled.  
  
"Of course. I…"  
  
Her attempted greeting was interrupted by an alarm going off.   
  
"What?" Kakeru said in surprise. "What could be going on?"  
  
"On a Saturday no less," Himeko said.  
  
"Let's find out," Darien said.  
  
The three hurried down a hallway to the flight research center's control room.   
  
Despite the lack of any rockets being launched, the control room was still the center of   
  
any sort of activity. The room was already filling up with various employees from the   
  
center as they arrived from their own offices or hurried in from home.  
  
The Center's director turned towards the three.  
  
"Doctor Ozora, glad that you're here," the Director said.   
  
"What's going on Director?" Kakeru asked.  
  
"The SDF is on their way over. You remember that comet you discovered? Well   
  
it's turned towards Earth," the Director said.  
  
"But how?" Kakeru asked. "I tracked it's course, and I examined it a day ago."   
  
"The Americans over at NASA noticed it abruptly changed course, about two   
  
hours ago," the Director said.   
  
"That's impossible," Kakeru said.  
  
"That's what we thought, nonetheless, we've checked and it's confirmed, that   
  
comet is headed to Earth, and we need to stop it somehow. Everyone is being called in,   
  
we have our work ahead of us," the Director said.  
  
Kakeru shared a worried glance with his two companions.  
  
Within an hour, the research center's main auditorium was filled with flight center   
  
workers, and SDF personnel. Darien and Kakeru were among them. General Patterson,   
  
the negaverse generals, and even Setsuna Meio were sitting in the back row waiting as   
  
the various VIP's assembled in front of a large projection screen. The Center Director,   
  
Klampet, the head of SDF Astronomy, and Doctors Tomoe and Richter were among   
  
those waiting at the lectern.   
  
Klampet finally moved to a microphone.  
  
"You are all here, because we have detected that the comet, which it's discoverer   
  
named, Snow Princess Kaguya, has somehow shifted course and is headed directly for   
  
Tokyo," Klampet said.   
  
"Now most of you are wondering just how a comet could change direction so   
  
abruptly and aim itself right for us, and Tokyo specifically…" Klampet said.  
  
"It means something most likely nefarious is involved," Tomoe continued. "We   
  
of course will endeavor to find out just who is responsible."  
  
"Then the Sailor Scouts will have to beat them up," Nephlite whispered in the   
  
back. The negaverse generals all snickered. General Patterson shot them an annoyed   
  
glance.   
  
"…but in the meantime we must find a way to destroy it!" Tomoe continued.  
  
"That's where we come in," the Director of the flight center said. "We are going   
  
to use one of our prototype rockets to mount a new SDF weapon. When deployed on the   
  
comet, the weapon will shatter it."  
  
"Oh come on! There's no way that is going to work!" one of the experts said.  
  
"I thought so too at first. Seems a little too summer blockbusterish to me, however   
  
the tests we've run suggest it will work," Doctor Richter said. "Now we'll get into some   
  
of the more specific details…."  
  
The night…  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that this is a bad idea?" Haruka said sitting around the   
  
couch in Amy's living room. The other Sailor Scouts in human form were also sitting on   
  
Amy's vast array of couches.   
  
"The truth is if that comet hit it could kill thousands if not millions," Setsuna said.  
  
"But a comet just doesn't turn towards Earth randomly," Amy said.  
  
"So someone must have altered it's course," Michiru said calmly.  
  
"Who?" Raye asked.  
  
"It's hard to know," Setsuna said. "However, it's less important to know that then   
  
to stop the comet."   
  
"If they fail to blow it up, what can we possibly do stop it?" Serena asked.  
  
"That I also don't know," Setsuna said.   
  
A knock on the door brought Darien into the room.  
  
"Sorry, I've been in meetings. Everyone's been pressed into service to work on   
  
the preparations," Darien said.  
  
"Anyone seen the guys?" Mina mused.  
  
"They're guarding the launch pad," Setsuna said. "I asked them to keep an eye on   
  
it. I figured it's a good use for them."  
  
"How silly," Hotaru said calmly drawing the glances of everyone else.  
  
"So the question still is what do we do?" Lita asked.  
  
"We wait," Haruka said and see what happens when the rocket gets launched.  
  
"I have to get back soon," Darien said. "The launch is tomorrow. I'll make sure   
  
you all get the information. It's not easy to get everything out of the SDF, but I'm   
  
working on it."  
  
"Thanks Darien," Serena said and gave him a hug. "We're all counting on you."  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
"Darien, I'll be honest with you," Setsuna said standing. "The Sailor Scouts   
  
cannot blast that comet apart. Not even when it nears Tokyo. Believe it or not, this SDF   
  
plan has to work, or we have no hope of preventing the comet from hitting. It would   
  
have to be far smaller for us to damage it."  
  
Darien looked back at her with determination.  
  
"I had figured," he said. "We'll do our best."  
  
With that he hurried out to head back to work.  
  
General Patterson sat inside a small office he had commandeered at the flight   
  
center. He was busily looking over various piece of paper work and planning materials   
  
for the following day. A knock at the door broke him from nearly a trancelike mode of   
  
studying the various efforts.  
  
"Enter," he said.  
  
Not much to his surprise, a man entered dressed in U.S. military uniform.   
  
"Colonel Grey," General Patterson said. "How are things at the old airbase?"   
  
"You mean the one your government is constantly trying to reclaim?" Grey   
  
replied with a grin. "Fine, but this hardly seems like the time for small talk. The higher   
  
ups from both are countries are meeting about all this, more so to talk logistics, but they   
  
sent me to ask you straight out…just what causes a comet to change direction so   
  
dramatically?"   
  
Patterson grinned.  
  
"Colonel, you know for a fact our two militaries have been sharing information.   
  
You know as much as we do."   
  
"Uh huh," Grey said. "Sure you do. We hear stories and fragments. We hear   
  
rumors. You parade these Sailor Scouts as you call them around, but I have to wonder   
  
just what really is going on."  
  
"You've been hear awhile Colonel, you know what this city has endured. All   
  
sorts of attacks from forces we can't even begin to understand," Patterson said. "You   
  
know that."  
  
"I still think you're holding back information. Maybe you even know who's   
  
behind this."  
  
"On that, I don't know. Honestly, straight up, we have no idea who caused this.   
  
Some intergalactic baddie no doubt. But I can't tell you who. This is really not the time   
  
for us to wonder just what each of our governments is holding back."  
  
"Perhaps, thank you General," Grey said and headed out.  
  
The next day the rocket was rolled into position in the midst of heavy SDF   
  
protection..  
  
"Isn't this exciting?" Guardian Pluto asked to the three Guardian scouts he was   
  
sharing a card game with on top of the control center building.  
  
"I dunno, the fun of the launch is just kinda gone when ya think if they mess up   
  
were going to end up victims of a made for TV movie danger," Guardian Neptune   
  
replied.  
  
"Good point," Guardian Uranus added.   
  
The Sailor Scouts all leapt to the rooftop.  
  
"This is how you guard things?" Sailor Venus snapped.  
  
"Sometimes," Guardian Neptune said. "We use our minds. Not brute force….the   
  
mind ladies."  
  
The group just sighed.  
  
The usual SDF leaders arrived at the launch control center to find the place   
  
chaotic with last minute preparations.  
  
"Why exactly didn't the Americans handle this?" General Akita was asking as the   
  
group walked in.  
  
"Tomoe and Richter were the ones that developed the weapon, and designed it for   
  
our rockets. However, if the first attempt fails we will be able to transport a weapon to   
  
NASA for them to try as well," General Nagumo replied.  
  
"The launch will commence in one hour," a voice announced dramatically over a   
  
loud speaker.   
  
"And now we wait," Doctor Tomoe said.   
  
The hour passed and the nation, as well as the world became fixated on their TV   
  
screens, if they had them, waiting for the launch. Everyone watched as the hour came to   
  
an end and the rocket finally was prepared for liftoff. It shot upward awkwardly, but   
  
powerfully and soon exited Earth's atmosphere on course for the comet rapidly   
  
descending toward Earth.   
  
Time passed as the rocket continued on course. The icy rock of the comet loomed   
  
in front of it.   
  
The rocket finally connected with the comet, exploding and shattering the core of   
  
the rock apart. Ice chunks flew off every which way, leaving only one moderately sized   
  
chunk left to tumble towards Earth. The comet chunk did become smaller in the   
  
atmosphere, but a piece several hundred feet square feet or so still plummeted Earthward.  
  
"We have destroyed the comet, however a piece of it remains on course for Earth.   
  
It is relatively small and we expect it to break up in the atmosphere, or at least most of it   
  
will do that. We've had a bad feeling about this," Doctor Tomoe said staring at the Sailor   
  
Scouts and Guardian Scouts standing before him. "It's headed right for Tokyo, and   
  
furthermore…it's not just a piece of ice."  
  
"We've been watching it's path, it's been changing and adjusting making sure it's   
  
continuing on course for Tokyo itself," Doctor Richter said.  
  
"Friends of yours?" Doctor Tomoe asked.  
  
"Yeah exactly," Sailor Pluto said. "I guess the only thing to do is try to blast it out   
  
of the sky then, since it's obviously up to something."   
  
"We can try to blast it out of the sky with our missiles, but it's dangerous. If the   
  
missiles miss they could damage the city, or knock off chunks of ice even more," Tomoe   
  
said. "We're hoping you can try something," Tomoe said.  
  
"We will," Sailor Moon said.   
  
"But keep your missiles in reserve in case something goes wrong," Sailor Pluto   
  
added.  
  
The two SDF doctors nodded.  
  
"Come on scouts, let find a tall building," Sailor Moon said.  
  
The group all nodded and leapt off.  
  
The comet piece continued to streak towards Tokyo, sweeping through the clouds.   
  
The Sailor, Guardian Scouts and Tuxedo Mask stood atop the Tokyo Metropolitan   
  
Government building in the center of the city, the highest building with a flat surface in   
  
the city. Luna and Artemis stood behind them.  
  
"Can we really knock a piece of comet out of the sky?" Guardian Pluto asked.  
  
"It's impossible to know," Sailor Mercury said. "Our powers don't operate using   
  
normal physics sometime, and that comet apparently can steer itself."   
  
"Beware sentient comets. That's my motto," Guardian Neptune said.  
  
"What better time for a power upgrade," Luna said. "Sailor Scouts. Queen   
  
Serenity still has a slight connection to me." She did a flip in the air and eight power   
  
sticks fell to the ground. A new brooch landed in the center of them.   
  
The Sailors picked up their respective items.  
  
"Go ahead, transform again," Luna said.  
  
The Scouts already began to sense their new powers and nodded with   
  
determination.  
  
"Galactic Moon Power!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"Mercury…"  
  
"Mars…"   
  
"Venus…"  
  
"Jupiter…"  
  
"Uranus…"   
  
"Neptune…"  
  
"Pluto…"  
  
"Saturn…"  
  
"Crystal Power!"   
  
The Sailor Scouts outfits became more elaborate as their powers increased. Stars   
  
flashed into view on their chokers, their shoulder pads became lighter and airy, the bows   
  
behind their backs lengthened and flourished.   
  
"And for us…as usual…nuttin," Guardian Neptune muttered.  
  
"You have yet to prove you are capable of handling any more power," Artemis   
  
said. "Too much power in unprepared hands can be very dangerous."   
  
"But..we're awesome," Guardian Uranus muttered.  
  
"Here it comes!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.  
  
"Everyone I am counting on you," Sailor Moon shouted and energized her power.   
  
The thirteen launched their energy attacks at once.   
  
"Uranus Flame of Desire!"  
  
"Pluto Hurricane Punch!"  
  
"Neptune Tide of Destruction!"  
  
"Saturn Blade of Galaxies!"  
  
"Pluto Aura of Destiny!"   
  
"Mars! Warrior's inferno!"  
  
"Venus! Passionate Fury!"   
  
"Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
  
"Mercury Frigid Tsunami!"  
  
"Neptune Glistening Reflection!"  
  
"Saturn...Dimensional Revolution!"  
  
"Galactic Moonlight Attack!" Sailor Moon shouted.   
  
The attacks came together in a colorful vortex of energy, which brightened the   
  
entire city as it swept upward and slammed into the piece of comet. A blue light   
  
exploded over the city as the comet piece disintegrated but it's place floated a woman,   
  
clad in a expansive robes, but seemingly the color of ice itself. Her body sparkled as she   
  
slowly hovered towards them.   
  
"How infuriating," Sailor Saturn said.  
  
The woman let out a screech and started flying swiftly. She swept by the two   
  
towers of the government building and banked out towards the bay.  
  
"I've never seen this type of energy before," Sailor Mercury said studying her   
  
computer.   
  
"The legends were true," Sailor Pluto mystified. "There really is a Princess   
  
Kaguya."  
  
"Apparently so…and she doesn't look happy," Sailor Uranus said.   
  
Kaguya swept over the bay drawing the energy water from it with her as she did, she flew   
  
across the city, the water freezing instantly and covering the entire area with ice.  
  
"She's frozen the entire city!" Sailor Moon shouted stating the obvious. "I will   
  
not forgive this."  
  
"Wise choice," Sailor Saturn said.   
  
Kaguya turned back and around her, similar beings seemed to be popping into the   
  
air around her.   
  
"Snow dancers! Attack!" Kaguya shouted. The numerous creatures dived in at   
  
the scouts shooting icy winds at the group. The scouts all tried to dive out of the way or   
  
brace themselves for the attacks.  
  
"We've got to keep moving," Sailor Mars said. "Or else we're easy targets."  
  
"Where are we supposed to go?" Guardian Neptune asked.  
  
"We start getting creative with our jumping," Sailor Mars said.  
  
"You and you're jumping off skyscrapers!" Sailor Moon snapped.  
  
"Enough arguing! Split up and keep moving, attack them on the run!" Sailor   
  
Uranus shouted.   
  
The group did just that leaping from the rooftop to the numerous surrounding   
  
skyscrapers in the Shinjuku area. The snow dancers all broke up into small groups and   
  
attacked as well. The two sides continued to send energy attacks in each other's   
  
directions as the scouts leapt from building to building to avoid getting hit. Sailor Moon   
  
leapt to the building closest to Kaguya herself and stared at their newest and most   
  
unexpected opponent. Tuxedo Mask soon followed her.  
  
"And just what do you think you can do against me?" Kaguya asked.  
  
"Why is it all of you think that I'm some weakling?" Sailor Moon shouted. "I am   
  
the daughter of Queen Serenity and the protector of this world! I will not let you win!"  
  
"Is that so?" Kaguya asked. "I have existed since the dawn of time, your Queen   
  
Serenity thought she could get rid of me. It took me some time, but I have returned, and I   
  
am stronger than ever. The Moon Kingdom has fallen."  
  
"But I have not," Sailor Moon said. "And I won't."   
  
Kaguya had heard quite enough and let a wave of icy wind fly at Sailor Moon.   
  
Sailor Moon was used to this sort of thing and swung her new scepter into position to   
  
fight back.  
  
The others scouts were fighting the hordes of flying snow dancers and blasting   
  
them apart, but one by one they were also collapsing to the rooftops they stood on.   
  
Only Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mars remained to stare at about twenty more snow   
  
dancers flying around them quickly. They looked over at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask   
  
standing on the building several blocks away. Sailor Moon was locked in combat with   
  
Kaguya and Tuxedo Mask watched for sneak attacks vigorously.  
  
"Ten each," Mars said.  
  
Pluto grinned.  
  
"I have an idea, but you'll have to trust me," she said.  
  
"Sure," Mars said.  
  
Pluto grinned again and explained her plan.  
  
Seconds later Mars leapt into the air flipping in mid flight letting her fire attack   
  
shoot out. Based on the force of her flip, it shot out in all directions vaporizing 15 of the   
  
snow dancers. She fell towards the street below, but Pluto leapt forward catching her and   
  
blasting open a window which the two then fell through. The snow dancers pursued and   
  
swept into the building itself. Pluto swung around and launched her attack knocking   
  
three down. A four swept by her and hit point blank, flinging her to the ground. Mars   
  
quickly dispatched the fourth and whirled as the fifth shot towards her. Her own attack   
  
was energized instantly, and the two collided, she was flung several feet and smashed   
  
into a desk, sliding to the floor in the process. The snow dancer exploded.  
  
Sailor Moon strained, the energy wave she had was not making progress against   
  
Kaguya, and in fact it was diminishing slowly. Tuxedo Mask charged forward and   
  
launched an array of roses upward. Kaguya looked in surprise and whirled deflecting the   
  
roses with a wind attack, she dived to one side and attacked Tuxedo Mask smashing him   
  
into the rooftop. She whirled just in time to be hit with Sailor Moon energy's attack and   
  
knocked downward. She recovered upward and resumed her energy struggle with the   
  
Moon Princess.   
  
Luna and Artemis continued to stand on the Government Building rooftop   
  
watching the battle unfold.  
  
"The rest of the scouts are out of the fight," Artemis said.  
  
"But they can still lend their power to her," Luna said. "With the Galactic Moon   
  
brooch Sailor Moon can still utilize their powers in times like these."  
  
Artemis nodded.  
  
Sailor Moon could sense the power coming to her as well. The power of the   
  
Sailor Scouts, flowed from each her wounded friends and in a swirl of colored energy   
  
enveloped her. Her transformation from earlier was replaced yet again by a white outfit   
  
with numerous colors on the sleeves and her skirt."  
  
"Super Sailor Moon," Artemis said in wonder.  
  
"Finally," Luna said.  
  
"Moon Crisis Power!" Sailor Moon shouted as an even more immaculate scepter   
  
flared to life and shot a beam of multicolored light straight at Kaguya.   
  
"How….no…." Kaguya said in shock as the energy attack plowed through her   
  
and shattered her. She screeched and faded in a wisp of mist.   
  
The city thawed quickly as it was known to do when suffering magical attack.   
  
Sailor Moon's powers returned to normal and she smiled at Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"How you feeling" he asked slowly standing.  
  
"All right," Sailor Moon said. "Guess I'm far too used to this."  
  
Tuxedo Mask grinned.  
  
"We all are."  
  
"Two transformations in one day, this has got to mean something," Sailor Moon   
  
said.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find out eventually, we always do," her fiancée replied.  
  
"It's kinda nice up here. I should visit this scene more often," Sailor Moon said   
  
staring out at the city. Tuxedo Mask limped up next to her and gave her a quick hug.  
  
Light years aware at Galaxia's golden palace, Galia hesitated before pushing   
  
opening the doors to Galaxia's throne room, but surrendered to the inevitable and pushed   
  
the doors open. She approached the Queen and bowed.  
  
"The comet was destroyed on it's approach, Princess Kaguya however emerged   
  
and attacked. She was met by the full force of the Sailor Scouts and Guardian Scouts.   
  
The Sailor Scouts apparently possess upgraded powers from the last report. Sailor Moon   
  
also appears to have gained a great deal of power and Princess Kaguya was destroyed.   
  
Galaxia rose.  
  
"Leave Galia, if you do not wish to be hurt."   
  
Galia bowed and hurried out.  
  
Galaxia 


End file.
